Thirteen Reasons Why Not?
by Stardust102
Summary: As Hannah Baker is quickly rushed too the hospital she quickly regrets her recent decisions and is given a second chance at everything. What happened to the tapes? Who's has them? What happens if they get out..? What will happen between Clay and Hannah now..?
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing from 13 Reasons Why I just wanted to write an alternate ending. Please enjoy! Let me know if you would like me too continue and write more!**

"...Hannah"

*echoing in the distance*

"Hannah can you hear me!?"

*blurred but becoming clearer*

"Hannah... please, wake up..."

*becomes clear but vision is blurry*

"Hannah! Oh my god she's alive, Andy she's alive. Oh my god"

I wake up too see bright lights, and my mom standing over me crying while running along side me. Where... am...I? I'm not dead..? Goddammit what the fuck is happening. I try to get up but immediately shoot back down as I feel the excruciating pain in my arms and feel light headed. Oh... right. Shit I'm alive? How..? I try to speak but the pain is too much and I just moan in agony.

"Victim is 17 years old with lacerations in both wrists, an attempted suicide. Vitals are stable but she's lost a lot of blood..."

*still echoes a little*

I can hear the doctor but I can't comprehend it. I'm wheeled quickly into a room and am immediately surrounded by people. My anxiety is starting to act up as they touch me. It feels like they are suffocating me. Then I feel a pinch in my leg and flinch and start to feel relief. The pain is starting to go away, that must've been an IV. I start to feel my eye lids droop, and everything starts to go dark. And all the nurses and doctors voices start to echo.

"Wheres... my... m-m- mom.. da-?" I slowly say and am not able to finish my sentence when darkness completely takes over the room and the noises become silent. The beeping of machines, the murmurs of people, hands all over me, instruments colliding all seize.

Am I gone for good now...? Is this death..? I regret this, I really regret this. Maybe I could've made it up too helmet. I could've explained myself. Got my job back at the Crestmont. I could've talked to someone else other than that shit Mr. Porter. Maybe I could've tried life one more time. Shit. My life was gone..? Does anybody miss me..? I don't know.

I slowly wake back up to notice I'm in another room. It's bright, and I flinch as the sunlight hits me. Am I alive..? Again...? I look around and see my mom and dad sitting by me crying and holding eachother.

"M..m..mom?" I say weakly as I feel really drained.

"D...d..dad..?"

They both look up and their facial expressions immediately change and they almost start crying more tears but this time they are tears of joy.

"HANNAH! Baby...your alive. Thank god." My mom says weeping into my shoulder.

"I thought we lost you baby... we love you. So so much. We thought you were gone." My dad says not even trying to hold back the tears.

They do care. If I wouldn't of made it I would've left them behind too suffer. I didn't think about that. It hurt so much to see them like this. The pain and fear in their eyes but they still hold love in their hearts. What was I doing. I can't do that too them. I can't believe I almost did.

"Mom.. d-dad... I'm s-s-so sorry." I say as I feel the tears build up in my eyes. They say nothing but just hug me. And continue to cry in my arms.

"It's okay baby. Your alive. That's all that matters." My mom says with a smile that I know is genuine.

"Why did you do this Hannah... just why...? You were so happy... or so I thought." My dad says with his voice cracking as he is about to cry again.

"I was tired of feeling pain dad. I was tired of being hurt." I say choking up. "I just didn't want to be hurting anymore..." I manage to say through the waterfalls of tears.

They both looked at each other in confusion but said nothing and continued to hug me. After what seems like ages a doctor walks through the door and both of my parents sit up straight and wipe away their tears.

"Ah. Your awake! That's great. Hi I'm Doctor Barber, it's nice too see you doing good ." She says with a smile and gives out a sigh of relief at the same time.

"Thanks." I say returning the smile. Still unsure of what to exactly do now.

"There will be a psychologist coming in soon to talk too you so don't be worried. They just wanna check up on you. I'll be in in a little while to see how your doing alright?" She says and heads out the door waiting for an approval from me so I shake my head and she calmly walks out the room and immediately after I suppose the psychologist walks in and gives me a smile. Oh god I'm gonna have to talk about what I did. Shit I don't know if I can yet.

My mom and dad look at him and take it as a que to go get food or be outside. To go anywhere but in there. So they get up and my mom says "I love you honey I'll be right back." "I love you too Hannah be right back." My dad says following my mom.

"So! Hannah. How are you feeling?" He says too perky. I already know what he's gonna ask so I'm not gonna waste his time.

"I've been better. Look I don't really want to talk about it yet so I don't really want you to waste your time trying." I say as stern and gently as possible. He kinda scoffs and looks at me understandingly.

"I understand. When your ready just ring me up with the hospital phone right there and let me know. I hope you feel better." He says nicely and walks out. That was easier than I thought. I look up at the tv and see they are playing a cheesy romantic comedy movie and signal a fake gag and try to look for the remote.

"I didn't take you as the cheesy romantic kind. I think everybody has their soft side for those types of movies." I hear a familiar voice and look up to see Clay standing in the doorway. My heart leaps and my chest flutters. I've never been so happy to see him in my life. I laugh and look up at him thinking of what to say back.

"Helmet..." i say quietly and in disbelief

"Your totally right Helmet. I just cant get over Chris Evans in this movie. He's so hotttt." I say mockingly and laugh at his disgusted face.

"Are you kidding? Zac Efron is so much better." He says very sarcastically. He's so much different than all the rest of the guys. I missed this.

"Your so adorable." I say adoring him.

"Theres that word again." He says looking down. But his facial expression quickly changes as he walks towards my bed.

"Hannah... I'm. I'm so sorry." He says with such dismay.

"Clay. No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back at Jessica's party." I said sorrowfully. I regretted it so much.

He looks at me with what looked like some relief and hurt in his eyes and walked to the side of my bed, held both of my hands and sat down.

"I shouldn't of left. I should've stood my ground. I just didn't want to hurt you Hannah." He says with lots of remorse.

"It's okay helmet. I told you too leave. And I shouldn't have. I wanted you to do everything you were doing." I start to blush thinking of what could've happened if I didn't stop him. "My mind took me everywhere else and I started to think of Justin. And Bryce. And Marcus and everyone became you and I got angry and scared and embarrassed. I'm sorry." I look up at him too see him blushing too but looking up at me and staring at me. It made me feel insecure, even in a hospital gown he was looking at me like I was the only person in the world. He also looked confused. 'Crap he doesn't know about Bryce and Marcus yet.' I thought too myself.

"Your such a good guy Clay... I just... I don't-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't even say that you don't deserve me. Hannah, your so beautiful and funny and sweet and I have..."

 ***takes a deep breath***

"I was scared I would never be able to tell you this. But I've fallen in love with you ever since I walked into the Crestmont on my first day of work and you taped the 'TRAINEE' sign to my chest." He let out a little laugh. "I knew then that you would make a huge impact on my life, which you did. So don't say for a second you don't deserve me. Because if anything I don't deserve you. Your quirky, brave, you make me smile and brighten up my day without even trying. ... I love you Hannah..." he says with sincerity and his whole face is red.

This was honestly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said too me. Ever.

"I love you too helmet. I always have I just never realized until recently.." he smiles his handsome smile and that was to much for me too take. Luckily he leaned in and kissed me lightly but perfectly. He was perfect. The longer we kissed the deeper it became. And the more it was filled with need and satisfaction. He sighed into the side of my mouth as we broke apart. And he mumbles.. "Im so glad your alive." I replied, "Me too." And I smile with a feel of guilt. I realized I would've affected him too. How much? I would've killed him inside and possibly on the outside. I sigh a sound of relief as I finish this thought and just looked into his blue eyes. His eyes were an ocean that I was drowning in and didn't want too be saved.

He. Was. Just. Perfect...


	2. Chapter 2: All New Disasters

After Helmet leaves for dinner I started too think. Shit.. the tapes. Fuck I wonder who has them right now. I instinctively reach for my phone and realize I dont have it. Crap where'd it go..? As I sit up I hear someone knock on my door and say,"Come in..." Who's visiting me this late? It already 8:30 pm. Visiting hours are closed.

"Hey Hannah... how are you feeling?" I hear another familiar voice say. 

Tony.. thank God.

"I've been better... you know the hospital food is awful." I say trying to ease the awkwardness that I know I'm about to cause.

"Hey.. umm did you listen to the tapes..?" I say kind of nervous for his answer.

"Yea.. um I actually did after you dropped them off. Hannah I- " he said a little shaky but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Look, Tony you don't need too shower me with sympathy. None of this was your fault, I just am scared now that everyone will bring even more shit on me now that they will know."

"I wont let that happen, and I know for sure Clay wont let it happen. You should've seen him Hannah, when he thought you were gone. At school. He was not himself. He looked as though he did not get any sleep. It was bad. Hannah you mean so much to a lot of people, I hope you know that now." He said with sympathy. At this point I lost it and started crying again. I would've hurt a lot of people. God, Clay, I cant imagine what he would've done.

"I...I.. know now..." I say while sobbing. Tony gives me a hug and a couple tissues. He's such a great guy. I knew I could trust him. 

"So.. um who has the tapes now..?" I said scared of what the answer was going to be.

"I handed the tapes to Justin, that was the last i saw them." Tony replied.

"Shit. I dont know what to do now. Should we just let the tapes cycle through?" I said a little scared.

"I don't think it matters, Justin is just going to spread it all anyway. Do you want to get the tapes back...?" Tony asked.

"I want to get them before Tyler gets them. I want Jessica and Alex to hear them. Until then im going to lay low. Do you think you could track the tapes down and get them before Tyler does. Jessica needs to know she was raped." I know Jessica treated me like shit but she still deserves too know the truth.

"You bet. I'll make sure of it." He says as he grabs my hand and kisses it. He was such a gentleman. 

"Now get some rest. Your gonna need it." He says as he walks out. 

He's right. Tomorrow im gonna have to talk to the Psychologist in order to get the hell out of here. The food is awful and its making me claustrophobic. I lay back down and lay my head on the pillow and start to fall asleep when all of a sudden I hear a noise. Like a camera shutter. *click* *click* Seriously Tyler what the actual fuck. Im on the 11th floor how the hell is he taking a picture of me. I sit straight back up and push my feet to the side. Of the bed. I make sure im hooked up to the mobile IV machine thingy and stand up. 

"Woah woah... been awhile since I stood on my own.." I say to myself

I walk slowly toward the window looking out to the outside world. The world full of lies, assholes, and broken hearts. Once I get there i kinda hide behind a pillar that's right next to it and open the window quickly and look around for the psycho cameraman. Sure enough you deja by was confirmed and there he was in a washerman's uniform hanging off the side of the building with the ropes they use. What the actual fuck? You think he'd learn his lesson by now. He tries to hurry getting back to his platform but I yell at him before he gets there.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE TYLER!" 

God this seriously pisses me off. I continue looking at him too try and see his face as it was dark out. What if this wasn't Tyler and just some other perv from school... what if-... Mid thought i hear a type of *SNAP* and look back up to see the figure's cord snap right as he was about to get on the platform. He tries desperately to grab onto the platform and misses and started to free fall. SHIT SHIT SHIT. He's just about to fall by my window when I hold both of my arms out not thinking trying to help but as he falls past my window his body slams against my arms and i feel his hand try to grasp mine and slips cause of the gloves. And I watched him fall straight down and hear a *THUD*. The screams he made. They will forever haunt me.

Did I just watch a man die...?

I look down to see my IV was ripped out of my arm and i was bleeding every where. I tried to scream for help but instantly collapsed and I blacked out.

Was the man dead..? Was he Tyler? Did I kill him...


	3. Chapter 3 : Fate Always Wins

I wake up to be back in my hospital bed like nothing even happened. Was it a dream..? Is this all some awful nightmare that I'll be able to wake up from and just go back to when everything was great. When everything was bright and exciting, not depressing and loatheful. I just wish I could go back to that summer. When I first trained Clay at the Crestmont and he would stutter with his words and was extremely nervous. For reasons I still don't understand but me and Clay never really connected until the night of Jessica's party. But my anxiety and I had to go and fuck everything up. I just hope me and Helmet can go back to how we were at that party, because it was perfect, and gave me my last ounce of hope. As if on cue, I hear a knock and immediately think its Clay and say 'Come in' a little too excited.

"Hey Miss' Baker its time for your medicine." 

It was the damn nurse. Not Helmet.

"Oh. Okay.." I say disappointedly. I kinda forgot how reality crushes your hopes and dreams.

"Hey Hannah!" I hear his lovely voice say. Then I remembered how fate saves the day every time. I smile real big and as he walks over to my bed I hug him and kiss his cheek.The nurse quickly leaves after she sets my medicine down and he sits on the side of my bed.

"Hey Helmet." I say still with a big smile. I don't know why im so happy too see him. I just am. He looks up at the TV and sees the news on.

"Okay first the Rom Com, now the news? Who is this new Hannah Baker?" Clay says with his cute sarcastic voice.

"Well, this new Hannah Baker still has some explaining too do and questions that need answering." I say a little seriously but still with a smile. Before I could say anything else I look up to the TV too see the hospital im in on it. 

"Wait Clay can you turn that up..." I say pointing to the remote. As he turns it up I went from being slap happy to being overcome by guilt and fear. My mouth drops in horror as I listen in to the News story.

"Last night at St.Mary's hospital, a man who seemed to be a window washer fell 4 stories too his death after a cable snapped on his safety harness. The victim's name is Tyler Down and was 17. More information too come soon on this tragedy."

Clay turns too me in horror and shock and very quietly says. "Tyler. He's gone... I just saw him at school yesterday." Still shocked Clay ends up laying down next too me and puts his arms around me and just lays there. 

"Clay.. I have something too tell you. Last night.. Tyler.. he-" I stopped too look at him.

"He was taking more pictures of me, from my window as I was about to fall asleep. And I went to the window to yell at him so he hurried back up to his platform and..-" I couldn't finish without crying.

"He fell.." I hear clay finish my sentence as im crying in his shoulder and just slowly nod my head.

"Hannah this isn't your fault. He shouldn't of been taking pictures of you. And he shouldn't of been out there in the first place." He says sympathetically. I believe him but guilt is overcoming me. I feel so bad.

"I know..." I whisper and continue crying. We both just lied there in each other's arms. He rubs his hand up and down my arm which was oddly soothing and I stop crying. I look up at him and say "thank you" quietly "for being you" after I finish I kiss him which immediately calmed me and made me forget my guilt and made me forget all of my worries. As we gasp for air i smile against his mouth and whisper "Your so perfect..." And he quickly whispers back, "No thats only you Hannah." This made me only want too kiss him harder. I had no words on how amazing he was. I still don't deserve him. But he doesn't care. Thats the thing about Clay. He doesn't care about what others think of him. He never does. And I always do. 

We break apart after what seemed like a while but not long enough. And both of us just smiled and breathed heavily because of how deep the kiss was. But immediately my smile fades and I look at Clay who looks confused and he kindly says. "What's wrong..?"

I just don't deserve him. I. Will. Ruin. Him. 

"Clay... You mean everything too me, but.. Helmet you don't understand, I will ruin you. I don't deserve a guy as great as you." I say very slowly. I want him. I need him. But I cant hurt him.

"Hannah, you do deserve me. If anything I don't deserve a beautiful and amazing girl like you. I'm the loser who doesn't know anything about girls and I.. I almost lost you Hannah... because I was afraid too love you. I was a scared little boy who was afraid too love someone in fear of being rejected. And I cant lose you again Hannah. I love you. I really want to be with you, I really want an US. I love you. And I don't care what anyone says about it." After he finished his last word of his little speech he gives out a sigh of relief. Like he's been wanting too tell me this. I looked at him and just blushed and smiled. I was out of words I didn't know what too say.

"Clay.. I don't know what too say..." I say smiling looking at the ground.

"Then don't say anything." He says smiling a little devilishly. "No objections I see? So does this mean... well what I want to ask. I don't know if anyone really asks anymore but will you be my girlfriend Miss Baker..?" I look at him and say.

"Does this answer your question?" I say as I lean towards him and kiss him. Then the deal was sealed with that passionate kiss. For once in a long time I could actually see a future where I am happy with him. I will be happy with him. And I can't wait to see what's in store.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Unveils

CLAY'S POV

I decided to go to Tyler's funeral to at least be respectful and pay my respects. I would've felt guilty if I didn't. I look for the nearest tree and chain my bike too it. As I chain it I slowly walk towards the little crowd and didnt really recognize anybody here. Are some of these people students..? I've never seen half of these people. Maybe they are all family. After awhile of standing there and just listening to the priest I look over to my left and see Justin Foley standing up against a tree just observing the ceremony. 

'He looks like complete shit..' I said to myself. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days and his clothes were all dirty. The bags underneath his eyes were as clear as day. It looks like he hasn't had any sleep in days. Then my life flashed before my eyes as we made eye contact and he suddenly flew off the tree and walked straight toward me. Oh shit what did I do, did I look at him wrong or something?

"What the fuck are you doing here." He said angry. I'm so confused I don't think he even knows my name.

"Excuse me..? Do you even know my-" I was suddenly cut off by his stern voice.

"Of course I know who you are Jensen. Your not as innocent as everybody thinks you are." Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. What the hell does he mean by that?

"I know what you did." He said as if accusing me. 

What the fuck is he talking about. Is he talking about me and Hannah? How would he know about that...? Confused I look over and see the ceremony ended and people started to disperse. Everyone walked towards us and in the blink of an eye Justin lost himself in the crowd. Confused I looked around for him, I needed an explanation. I walk fast towards my bike and get out of there as fast as I can, I don't want Justin coming back with a bat or something. I throw on my helmet and peddle out of there quickly. Did Hannah tell people what she did..? What we almost did..? I don't know whats going on. Once I get home I walk up my doorsteps too accidentally kick a package with my name on it. It was a blue shoe box covered in grey duck tape. What the fuck.. I grab the box and head inside and quickly take it up too my room. Once I get up there I grab a pair of scissors and slowly open it... this doesnt look very trustworthy. I open up the box and put the lid too the side, as I look into it I see a bunch of cassette tapes inside with bubble wrap and a map.

"What the actual...?" Dazed and confused i grab the tapes and go to my dads workshop and place the cassette with a blue '1' on the first side in it and press play. 

"...Hey. It's Hannah... Hannah Baker.-" When I hear these words I quickly look at the box again for a return address but there isn't one.

"Holy shit... this has to be a joke." I say aloud. Why the hell is Hannah's voice on these tapes..?

"Don't adjust your... whatever device your hearing this on. It's me... live and in stereo." 

This can't be happening. What's the purpose of these..? I have so many questions..

"I'm here too tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended..." 

Those last words struck a cord in me and my whole body went cold. I reach for the pause button so fast I almost knocked over the boom box. This was what I needed. I never got the courage to ask that question. Why. Why she felt she had to do this, to just end everything and leave everyone behind. Whenever I was close too asking it I always gave myself an excuse not too. These were the answers... but why did I get these tapes.? Am I on one of them..? I slowly reach forward and press play.

" ...and if your listening to this tape. Your one of the reasons why-" 

"Hey Clay honey are you hungry?" I hear the door burst open and I hurry too turn off the stereo. 

"Uh.. no mom I'm..I'm fine." I say shakily. She scared the shit out of me.

"What are you listening too..?" My mom says and it echoes in my head as I'm still in shock of what just happened. 

"It's a.. um.. a project I'm doing for school." Ugh I need too find somewhere else to listen too this. Then I need to ask Hannah why. Why are there thirteen tapes and why am I on them. I walk out of the house with my book bag over my shoulder and I go outside to get on my bike. I can't listen too these. I'd rather have Hannah tell me everything in person. Hannah was released out of the hospital yesterday so she should be home. On the way there my mind fills with even more questions if that is possible. I just need answers. 

I get there way quicker than I thought I would. I bring my helmet with me and walk up to her doorstep. I take in a deep breath and knock on the door. After a few seconds the door opens and I see Mrs.Baker standing in the doorway. 

I clear my throat and nervously say, "Oh! Uhh.. Hello Mrs.Baker. Is Hannah here?"

As she replies she looks at my helmet and looks back up at me, "Ah you must be Clay. Come on in sweetie she's in her room." I step inside and all of a sudden I got goosebumps as I notice Mr.Baker sitting in the living room.

"Honey this is Clay! Clay this is Andy." As Mrs.Baker introduces me Mr.Baker gives me an evil eye and looks at me up and down. I think I'm gonna shit myself...

"Ah your the famous Clay Jensen. I hear quite a lot about you.." He says with a smile. I immediately blush and don't know what to say.

"Mom. Dad. Stop embarrassing me. I'm up here Helmet" I hear her soft voice say and look up blushing and smiling. God she looks so beautiful without even trying. I a little too energetically leap up the stairs and wave her parents goodbye. I walk into her room and notice it perfectly describes Hannah with all the exotic designed furniture pieces. 

"Sooo Helmet what brings you to my secret lair?" She says with an evil smile. 

"I don't think it's so secret anymore now that I know." I say laughing. She always brings out the best in me.

"Shut up." She says punching my shoulder. "Seriously though whats up? Are you okay ..?" She says quickly changing her tone. And my smile fades remembering why I came.

"Oh right... so after I came back from Tyler's funeral today I stumbled upon something that I think belongs to you.." I reach for my back pack and pull out the blue shoe box with the tapes. Her face immediately went cold and she looked terrified.

"Did you listen too them...?" She said very shaky.

"No. I...I couldn't. I wanted you to tell me everything in person. Especially why I'm on there." I say looking at her comfortingly. 

"Clay.. babe I don't know if I can. It's hard to talk about. It might be easier for you to listen.." she says almost about to cry. I rush over too her and hug her. I whisper in her ear. "No. Don't cry, you can't be sad anymore. Not while I'm here."

She looks up at me and I wipe away her tears and kiss her on the cheek. She smiles and tells me everything. Everything on the tapes. Bryce raping Jessica. Bryce raping her. Marcus. Zach raiding her of her self esteem boosters. Tyler's photography. Courtney betraying her. Jessica and Alex. Everything. After she was done I said nothing but hugged her. I understood why she did what she did. I understood why she tried to take her own life. I knew everything now and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her anymore. Never again.


	5. Chapter 5: Karma Always Wins

HANNAH'S POV

"We have to tell someone Hannah..." Clay says half angry and half emotional. He looked like he was about to cry. Maybe I shouldn't of told him, but I sure as hell feel a lot better.

"He can't let him do this to anyone else. We both know Bryce. He will do this again.." He says while im in his embrace. Helmet has a point. I can't just sit back and watch something ruin a girl's life... again. I wouldn't be able to live with it.

"Your right. Clay what do we do..?" I say tearing up as I think back at the horrific memory. Clay puts his finger under my chin and lifts my head to his eye level and smiles. "We have to go to the police Hannah. We have too." He says softly as he stares into my eyes making me even more insecure then I already was. I whispered "ok.." and looked at the time. 8:30 p.m. Okay.. We still have time. We meet eyes and I started getting my things together and packed a bag incase we were there for awhile. As we open the door I see my mom kinda spazz out and act like she was doing something. I knew she was listening in... Good thing we were whispering. 

"Hey mom me and Clay need to make an emergency run too get some ice cream. We have a strong craving for cookie dough." I say with a smile as I try to hurry out the door. 

"But I don't like cookie dough..." I hear Clay say behind me sounding depressed. At this I chuckled, I swear he is always making me laugh.

"Well, you will learn to like cookie dough. Or else.." I said opening the front door.

"Okay hurry back. Be home by 10:00!" My mom yelled and I quickly nodded my head and closed the door.

"You don't like cookie dough?!" I said facing Clay. "Well its not my favorite!" He said half yelling back. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Shit how are we getting there.." I said not thinking all the way through about this. "Already solved. Tony is gonna give us a ride." He said with his cute smile. "Your always on top of things aren't you?" I said giving him a peck and then right on cue Tony pulls up into my drive way and we hop in. Tony looked at me and Clay and gave me a look that said 'Finally,' written all over it. I just smiled and chatted Clay up trying to forget where we are going and why. The minute I get there I gave out a big sigh and all of a sudden got really nervous. I hear car doors close and Tony pulling away but they were just echoes. I couldn't comprehend anything Clay was saying my anxiety started to act up. 

*echoing*

"Hannah..? Are you okay..? Hannahhhh?"

*Becomes clear*

"Hannah, babe, are you okay..?" I finally understand what Clay is saying and snap back to reality. I hope I can do this. I really hope I can do this. We walk into the police station and we walk in. As we walk up to the desk I all of a sudden grew so nervous and became overwhelmed with anxiety I couldn't speak. I feel Clay's arm go around my waist and all the tension lessened. I felt safe when I was around him. 

"Uh.. hi can we talk to an officer or a detective..? I need to report a umm.. a rape..." I hear Helmet step in and quietly say. The lady finally looked up at us at the word: "rape." 

"Oh! Yes. Of course um take a seat right there and an officer will be with you. We both took a seat and Clay wrapped his arm around my shoulder this time and put his other hand on my lap. He was grazing my inner thigh and my body went out of control. I smiled and immediately felt more butterflies in my stomach and my breathing deepened. Luckily an officer came up to us not too long later otherwise I wouldn't of been able to control myself. They took me back to an investigation room and question me about everything.

"How long ago was the rape?" "Did you resist or show you didn't want to in any way." "Did he hurt you any other way?" "How many times did he rape you?" "Was he the only one that raped you." 

Rape. Rape. Rape. Rape. It's an awful word. And was used at least 100 times in that interrogation. At first I questioned if I was doing the right thing but then I broke. Everything inside me spilled over. I told them everything happened that night. I told them who he was. What grade he was in. Everything. After I finished I sat back in my chair and let out a huge sigh of relief. It was over. I didn't have to keep inside anymore. There are finally gonna be some consequences for somebody who deserves it. Especially Bryce. I used up half a tissue box during the interrogation but I didn't care. I walked out of the room once I was done, grabbed Clay's hand, and walked back outside. I was so happy and relieved words couldn't describe it. Once me and Clay kissed each other goodbye and I lied down in bed I couldn't help but think. Did I do the right thing..? Was there going to be an even bigger target on my back now..? Will I even return to Liberty High? Do I want to? To go back to all the bullying, bullshit, and backstabbing? Huh. The three B's you will always find at Liberty high. Always. I just hope Bryce get's what's coming to him. He needs it. He deserves it. I think Bryce is having a party tomorrow matter of fact. I heard Clay talking about it. Maybe I will go just to see what people have too say. Too see if I've become numb to everything.


	6. Chapter 6: Good Consequences

HANNAHS POV

*A few weeks have passed since the last chapter*

I start to think that maybe the police won't do anything about the rape. Maybe they forgot about it and put my case to the bottom of the file. It doesn't matter anymore I guess. At least I tried, all I ever do is try anymore and barely get anything in return. Bryce's party is tonight and I'm thinking of going. This should be interesting. I look over at Clay to see him trying too understand what Madame is saying in French. I giggle a little at his very confused face. He hears me and looks over and starts to smile too and mouths the words, 'What is she saying?' I mouth the words back. 'I couldn't tell you.' After this the bell rings and Clay and I walk out of school together to his bike. 

"So are you going to Bryce's party tonight?" I ask him. 

"I don't know.. I was thinking about it. Why do you ask?" He says sweetly.

"I think I'm gonna swing by." I say sounding unsure.

"Hannah I don't think that's-" I cut him off before he can finish because I know what he is going too say.

"Just to see what people say Clay. I'll be fine." I look up to see a worried look on his face and I give him a reassuring one back.

"Fine... but I'll definitely go now. Pick you up at 8:00pm?" He says smiling.

"I guess so. Don't forget your helmet." I say laughing.

"No promises." He says getting on his bike and slowly riding away. Nothing is ever dull with him. I get home and start my homework so I can get it out of the way.

(some time later)

Alright.. I've done Math... English... French.. CRAP its already 7:00pm I better get ready. I rush to my closet and look for something cute to wear. Nothing flashy. Just something simple, that says 'Hannah' you know? I finally decide on a jean jacket, tank top, jeans, and my converse. Easy enough. Next I work on my makeup, then as I start to do my hair I hear a knock on the door. "Shit." I say aloud. "I'll get it!" I yell down the stairs so my parents don't answer it. I start doing little finishing touches as I walk down the stairs. As I open the door my eyes go wide and my mouth forms an immediate smile. "Oh. My. God." I say aloud as I see Clay, standing with an extra helmet in his hands, next to his bike with a red wagon attached to the end of it kinda like a trailer. 

"I told you I would pick you up m'lady." Clay says with a smile gesturing me to hop in.

"You _**are**_ full of little surprises." I say blushing. This was literally the cutest thing ever. "Bye mom I'll be back later!" I yell and close the door. I can't believe this. I walked over to the wagon and climbed right in and crossed my legs. As I got a closer look at my helmet I saw it had flowers on it. 

"I like the flowers on the helmet, 'Helmet'." I say giggling. 

"You're almost as beautiful as the flowers. Wait.. no the flowers are almost as beautiful as you. Sorry." He said immediately blushing from embarrassment. We made our way to Bryce's house on Clay's trusty steed, and the ride was amazing. I've never noticed how pretty the scenery is here. It's truly breath taking. Before I knew it, we were there at Bryce's and the yard was already starting to fill with the normal drunks. Clay stepped off the bike and held out his hand to help me out. Then he chained it so Justin or Marcus couldn't take it and we stepped inside hand in hand. Maybe if Clay and I walked in together it would draw more attention. I could probably get a reaction out of everyone. Cause that's what everyone wanted out of me right? A reaction. The air was stained with alcohol and weed, but Clay and I got to enjoy ourselves like normal. This time it was a bit more PDA. I kinda engaged it at first, but after awhile it didn't take long for Clay to follow. We kissed, held hands, and just had fun with each other. And just as I thought there were whispers around us. Come on. Someone say something. I know you want to. Right on cue Bryce came stumbling in from the backyard clearly wasted. This should be good... 

"Yo! Hannah? You came?" Bryce yells over the loud music and slowly made his way over to me. Clay was holding on to my hand but quickly moved it to around my waist and pulled me closer to him. 

"How are you doing sexy..?" He said leaning into my ear. Clay quickly told him to knock it off and shoved him back a little. "Back the fuck up Jensen. I'll beat the shit out of you." He then quickly turned his attention back to me and whispered in my ear and reached for my ass. "Are you still as tight as I remember?" He said this in the most evil way possible. I could smell his alcohol stained breath. No way in hell he was doing this to me again, but I froze. I don't know if it was PTSD or what. But when he said those words my whole body went cold and I started to freak my shit out. I don't want too be taken advantage of again. Before I could say anything I saw Clay out of the corner of my eye like I've never seen him before.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER BRYCE. THATS MY GIRLFRIEND." And Clay quickly shoved him off me before he touched me and punched him square in the face. Bryce went down immediately and couldn't get back up. One because he was drunk and two because he just go the shit knocked into him. People all around were filming and pictures were being taken. Thats when I heard the sirens. Police sirens. Did someone report the party? Shit. Me and Clay looked at each other and dashed through the back yard and sneaked around front to see what was happening. There were two cops at the door talking to Bryce with handcuffs in hand. 'Wait.. is this about the report..?' I thought too myself. 

"Are you Bryce Walker?" An officer said talking too him. Bryce with a bleeding nose replied clearly drunk and nodded his head. 

"Bryce Walker you are under arrest for the rape of multiple women. Assault and Battery. And underage drinking. You have the right to remain silent. Anything said will and can be used against you." The turned him around and cuffed him. They took him to the squad car and after a little clarifying with Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey, and Bryce's parents they drove off. He _did_ get what he deserved. Finally. Good karma. I looked at Clay and he was already looking at me and smiling. "We did it Hannah." He said happily. I stared at him for a minute then fell in his arms and cried. All the shit I've been through. Every little thing that happened to me. There was finally some type of repayment. Finally.


	7. Chapter 7: Small World

HANNAHS POV

*a couple more days have passed since the last chapter*

Ugh. I hate school. I hate homework. I hate the idea of school. I just can't wait for summer. I get to my house and remember to check the mail. I open the mailbox to see a letter addressed to me from the court house. 'What the hell..?' I thought aloud. What is this about? Is it about Bryce..? I quickly head inside and grab a letter opener and pull out the packet inside.

"Dear Ms.Baker. We would like to inform you the committal hearing for the current case of Bryce Walker's actions is on April 21st. It would be much appreciated if you would make an appearance and bring your evidence to the jury..." 

Shit. I have to go to this... How will I tell my-

"Hey Hannah honey. How was school?" I was interrupted mid thought and got the crap scared out of me to see my mom right over my shoulder. 

"MOM! You can't just sneak up on me like that.." I said out of breath.

"Sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you. What are you reading?" Before I could say anything the letter was swiped from my hands and I had to hurry and figure out how the hell to explain this.

"Hannah... what is this...?" My mom said worried.

"It's uh.. it's um.. mom I have something to tell you." I said seriously. I'm scared of what she will say but I have to tell her.

"Mom about a month ago. Before I.. you know.." As I said this I got a heavy feeling in my chest and looked at her and she nodded her head. "I snuck out and went to a party. And at that party specific things happened that I couldn't control. Mom I. I was.. I was raped." I said it quietly as I was ashamed and the horrible memories started coming back. I looked up at her to see her confused.

"You were what..?" She said not comprehending.

"I was raped..." I said even quieter. I can't do this.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't hear-"

"I WAS RAPED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. 

It was finally out and I broke, I collapsed in her arms and lost it. It hurt so bad to even hear the word let alone admit it. It gave me deja vu and it spiked my anxiety even more. I finally admitted it to her. I just layed there and cried. I don't know how I'm going to get through the hearing. I don't know how at all...

(Day of the hearing)

I look at my phone. It's almost 1:00pm I give myself one last look in the mirror. Alright. I. Can. Do. This. "Alright mom Im ready!" I yell as I walk down the stairs. *ding dong* Okay Clay is here. I asked him to come with me to keep me calm and me get through this. He always knows how to keep me calm. I open the door to see his wonderful face. 

"Hey Helmet!" I say smiling and giving him a quick peck. 

"You look beautiful as always." He says smiling and blushing a little. I say a sweet thank you and invite him inside. I wait on my mom and dad for a few minutes and yell, "We are gonna be late!" They take forever. Finally they came out looking very nice. I wore just a simple dress and heels with my hair down. We all got in the car and drove down to the local court house. As I walk in I grew a little nervous and grabbed Clay's hand immediately. He just smiled and rubbed his thumb over the side of my hand and I instantly became more relaxed. I'm so glad I have him... we take our seats and wait for the hearing to start. About 15 minutes later I hear a big commotion and see the doors fly open. It's Bryce... he's in a prisoners orange uniform and handcuffs tight around his hands. He looks even more evil than ever if that's possible. The looks in his eyes and the tone in his voice made me grow uncomfortable and more nervous than I was before. Seeing him instantly gave me flashbacks and I started to have a minor freak out. I started breathing heavier and hyperventilating. Clay put one arm around my waist and his hand on my thigh and whispered in my ear. "It's okay Hannah. He can't hurt you anymore." After this my breathing went back to normal and I felt better. Okay. I can do this. Especially with Clay by my side. Bryce took his seat and the hearing began. Bryce's lawyer presented any evidence he had to prove he was innocent to the jury. Which was barely anything. After he was done I was called to the stand and asked to restate what happened that night. So I did. 

"...I let go. I gave up on trying to fight everything and anything bad happening to me. I resisted at first but gave up trying in the middle of it. There was nothing I can do." I finished the story and answered the judges questions. One particular question struck me. Hard. "Do you have any evidence that the defendant raped you..?" I didn't. Not any physical ones anyway.

"Physical evidence..? You mean like witnesses..? I don't believe so. Mentally? Emotionally? I have plenty of evidence there. He took away my last ounce of fight left in me. My last ounce of perseverance to keep battling and keep putting up with everyday, excuse my language, bullshit at school. He robbed me of my reputation, and the ability to love myself. Sad thing is I'm not the only one to experience this because of him. Hell half of this court room probably has felt the same because of him. Is that enough 'evidence' for you..?" I said giving out a big sigh.

"Yes. That is all. Thank you Ms.Baker.." the judge said understandingly. I stepped down from the front of the court room and sat back down in my seat next to Clay.

"Is there anyone else in this courtroom who has been physically manipulated by Mr.Walker's actions..?" The judge said curiously. I was surprised he asked this. I was just being a little over dramatic. But to my shock and surprise I looked around to see multiple women stand up. "Jessica Davis is here..?" I said to Clay as I saw her stand. I was kinda shocked to see her here and admit what happened to her. All the rest of the women I didn't recognize. There was at least 10 of them standing. This was unbelievable. Then I heard Clay whisper, "Oh my god." And I looked in the direction he was to see Skye standing up. Skye..? She was raped? By Bryce? But she never goes to parties. Like ever. And I've only ever seen her at school and Monet's. When in hell did he rape her..? Then I saw Sherri stand up as well right by Skye. Sherri. One of the sweetest girls you can meet. She was raped too? How many other girls has Bryce brutally manipulated. I was going to find out no matter the cost. I guess it really is a 'small world' after all.


	8. Chapter 8: Clearing the Air

Sorry guys it's taken me so long to update I've been really busy with finals! I'm gonna try and update at least once a week during the summer. I hope you enjoy 

CLAYS POV

I look over at hand in disbelief. I can't believe Skye has been raped. By Bryce. Of all people. It made me have so many questions. When? Where? How? And are you okay? As soon as the hearing was over Hannah and I rushed over to Sherri, Jessica, and Skye. Hannah immediately looked at Jessica and no more than 5 seconds later they cried in each other's arms. Maybe they will become friends again..? I don't really understand girls all to well to be honest. I walk over to Skye and Sherri and had no words, all I could say was:

"Sherri... Skye... I had no idea. I'm so sorry... that this-"

"It's okay Clay... it happened a long time ago.." I hear Skye say close to tears..

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry..." Sherri says to my left also tearing up.

God that sick monster... I'm so glad I punched him when I did. I look back in fury to see Bryce starting to walk out in chains. We made eye contact and he gave me an evil smirk. That was it. I'm sick of just sitting back and watching things happen I have to do something. I spun around in less than a second and started charging for Bryce. He was not getting away with this. Not getting away with hurting Hannah, Sherri, and Skye.

"YOU SICK BASTARD. GO TO HELL YOU RAPIST." I screamed across the courtroom.

Immediately two officers lunged to hold me back and I held my arms out to try and touch Bryce. Just one punch that's all I need guys. Just let me at him... I tried to push forward but immediately realized how weak I was and stopped. He will not get away with this. I will make sure of it. For Hannah's sake. I feel a hand on my should and her voice whisper in my ear.

"Clay stop. It's over Helmet... It's. Over." Hannah's voice is so sweet. 

My muscles relax and I stop fighting. She's right. There's no use in fighting, it's over. I turn around and grab her hand and kiss her on the cheek. 

"Let's go home." I tell her and she nods. We walk out hand in hand and she rests her head on my shoulder on the way back. "Thanks for coming today Helmet. We kinda saved each other in a way..." she said looking at me and smiling. She's right. We did in a way save each other. 

"You know what? Your right.." I say to her kissing her forehead.

"You can be my knight in a shiny helmet with your trusty steed." She says giggling. God I'm so lucky.

"You will be my beautiful damsel in distress." I say giggling myself. As we get home we kiss each other goodbye and I ride my bike home. I take off my suit and change into more comfortable clothes and lay down. As soon as I hop in bed I get a text from Skye asking to meet up at Blue Spot Liquor store in 15 minutes. Ughhhh I just want to sleep, but I have a feeling it's important. I throw on my jeans and tell my mom I have to make a late night errand. I hopped on my bike and drive down to the liquor store to see Skye sitting on the side of the building with a bottle of wine in hand sobbing. Oh shit what the hell happened?

"Skye? Are you.. okay?" I say hesitantly... I don't know what's going on.

"Just my whole life is such shit Clay.." she says slurring her words. She's clearly drunk. I've gotta get her home. Before she gets hurt. 

"What do you mean Skye..?" I say sitting next to her.

"Now you know Bryce has raped me so now you think I'm weak, depression sucks ass, my wrists are getting worse, and you don't love me back." She says bawling her eyes out. 

Wait... did she just confess she loves me..?

"Wait what was that last part..?" I say softly.. shit how do I break it to her.

"Clay I've loved you ever since like ever. But you don't love me back.. your dating that slut Hannah. You deserve so much better Clay baby you really do." She says and starts to put her hand on my chest.

I quickly push it away and I know she means nothing she's saying but this is all a surprise to me. Shit.

"I'm sorry Skye. I really am... I-" she cuts me off before I can finish.

"It's whatever. Really. I'm used to it. Falling in love and being broken. How this whole shit started in the first place. Bryce damn Walker. Start of all the bullshit and lies. Ever since that shitty party." She says still slurring her words. 

What party..? Did she fall in love with Bryce..?

"You fell for Bryce. Didn't you..." I say understandingly. It all makes sense now.

"Yes. Ever since freshman year. That first party he threw. He was the upperclassmen and I was the outcast I knew it'd never work. So when he was drunk and horny and asked me to go with him to the bathroom I didn't miss the opportunity. I thought we were just going to kiss. Nothing more. Then boom, half of my clothes are off and ripped and I lost myself after that. I didn't know what to do or say and blamed myself. Started going through depression and started cutting to ease the pain of seeing him every fucking day." She says heavily. 

And smashes the bottle on the ground and buries her face into her arms. That's how it all started. That's how all the shit started with her and how she became dark. And she loves me? How..? Why me..? I certainly don't feel the same, I mean she's wonderful and all but Hannah is mine and all mine. I just hope Skye isn't going to try and do what Hannah did. I really hope not.


	9. Chapter 9: Jailbreak

I know it's taken me awhile but I'm finally on spring break so I will have a lot more time and will update more frequently. I hope you guys enjoy XD

BRYCE'S POV

I need to get out of here. I. Have. To

It's almost shower time. I need to get ready. I stand up to grab my soap and walk towards the officer and he hands me a towel and I walk past him toward the shower heads. I turn on the ice cold water and strip down. I slowly turn to stand under neath it. I bent down to grab my bar of soap to feel someone staring at me, i turn my head to see a tall middle aged man staring at my length. I have a bad feeling about this, i try to hurry up and finish. In the process the soap slipped out of my hand and I quickly bent over to pick it up. Then I heard foot steps behind me and my body went cold. I quickly stood up.

"So your a rapist huh? You like to take advantage of women?" I hear his cold voice say behind me. I try to maintain my cool, and pretend unphased.

"Who the hell are you?" I say almost as coldly. I'm not letting him break me. I won't.

"Your worst fucking nightmare." He says pinning me up against the wall. Shit. This wasn't good. 

"Get the fuck off me or else-" I say trying to fight back but he quickly overpowered me.

"You are not going to do shit. You like to take advantage of girls?" He said slowly turning me around.

Holy shit. This isn't happening. I turn my head to see the officer look at me, smirk, then turn back around. 

"They fucking wanted it. I mean look at me. Why wouldn't they?" I say with a dirty smirk.

I mean shit. Literally every girl I been with could agree. Fuck. Who the hell am i kidding. Im this scared, pussy of a man who can't even look at himself with good thoughts. I have to put up this fake personage of an ass just to mask all this fucked up crap. Next thing I knew my head was slammed against the wall and I could feel his shaft against my leg. It was small and pathetic. I scoffed even tho my vision was blurred. But that pathetic thing was just about to ruin my life. I wanted to cry. I kept trying to shove him off of me but gave up after awhile. I let go. I gave up. So this is how Hannah felt. This is how they all felt. I couldn't think straight. The pain was so bad my head was throbbing. Tears streamed down my face. I deserved this. All the girls I raped. All of them. I did it to feel better about myself. Every fucking time. None of them i actually liked. Did I feel sympathy, regret,or bad? No. Not a single bit. But I did feel guilt. Because now I understood. I understood it all. With the throbbing in my head and the loud noise of cheering echoing in the background I didn't realize what was actually happening. I snapped back into reality to realize i was being gang raped. Some of the other prisoners joined in and held me back. I heard the sound of strings being untied and pants falling to the ground and lost all self confidence i had left. I lost everything today. My dignity, confidence, and hope. I lost everything. After they were all finished. I collapsed. And cried. I gave up. Maybe this life was just not for me. I wasn't cut out for any of this. I completely understand what Hannah went through now. Why she tried to...end it. I made up my mind. I pick myself up off the dirty ass floor take my towel with me and leave behind my clothes. I didn't need them. They didn't matter. Nothing did anymore. I walk back to my cell and closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10: Finish What We Started

**This might be the last chapter. If you want more leave a comment and I'll write more. If you guys want more give me some ideas for the next chapter. Love you guys enjoy!/**

HANNAH'S POV

Junior year. It's really flew by. I only have one month left of school then im a senior. Crap.. a senior..? Already? I don't have any idea of what I want to do in the future. I barely realized I had one, let alone plan ahead. I look up at the clock and noticed we only have 5 minutes left of last period. Thank god. What do I want to do..? Major in writing? I mean I know the whole poem thing went to shit but my work was still noticed... I guess. Was it praised? I don't know but it was something I enjoyed. Maybe I'll start looking for schools with a good literature program. Crap. What about Helmet? If he goes somewhere out of state... No. Hannah do not think like that. We will be fine. We will be...

*school bell rings*

With that I shoot up out of my chair and race for the doors. Freedom. Thank god. As I walk out of the entrances of the school I feel a hand enlace his fingers in mine and immediately smile. The normal soft and a little rough, from all the falls he's taken on his bike, hands that have always made my heart skip and my mind cluttered. 

"Hey Helmet. How was your day?" I say smiling and happily.

"You know. A lot better now that I can grab your hand confidently and not run away scared." He said laughing and giving my hand a squeeze. 

"Yeah it kinda took you awhile but you got there eventually." I say winking at him.

"Hey. That's not something you want to say to someone who has a surprise for you." He said humorously. Wait he has a surprise? For me..?

"You have a surprise for me?" I said repeating my thought aloud. 

"Meet me at the Crestmount at 8:00. Then you will see your surprise Miss Baker." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek. 

"Fine. Wait. But it's a Thursday? The Crestmont will be-" Clay immediately pulls out his work keys and jangles them in front of me.

"-closed... Hmm alright then. 8:00 it is." I finish my sentence. We give each other a short but anticipated kiss. Which always made a shiver go down my spine. I smile against his mouth and we head home. What on earth could he have planned for me. Once I get home I go to my room and start on Chemistry homework. Maybe Clay could be my tutor. I take a glance at all the problems on my homework and I don't understand one word of it. I whip out my phone and start playing music. By the time my playlist ended I finished my other homework and glanced at the clock. It was a quarter past 7 so I started getting ready. It was sorta raining outside so I threw on my jeans, long sleeve shirt, boots, and a beanie on and grabbed an umbrella. I started doing my makeup and tried to take my time. Whatever Clays surprise is I have a feeling it's important. I finished my makeup and look in the mirror. All my insecurities flooded through my head and I looked away. "You look amazing. Your fine." I whispered aloud to myself. I'm fine. I'm fine. I look great. Clay loves me. I look at my phone realize I need to leave. I take my moms car and drive over to the Crestmont. My birthday wasn't too long ago so I was able to get my license. As I drive to the Crestmont I look around to see the town I thought I would've liked, and felt welcome to and be able to start a whole new life. But was I wrong. I was so wrong. I did start a new life, i got that part right. Just not in the way I hoped. Almost every corner of this town has been a different moment in my life. Whether it be a high or low, but hey that's life. Right? I pull up at the Crestmont to see candles leading to the front entrance. I walk through the pathway of candles and see a sign on the door. 'WALK RIGHT IN. FOLLOW PATH.' Great English for an honors student Clay. I smiled and walk through the doors. I walk in to see the place empty but a trail of popcorn leading to one of the theaters. Before I followed it I looked around at the place where me and Clay first met, more than a year ago. That's where I taped the Trainee sign to his chest and first looked into his beautiful eyes. The lost puppy type of eyes. I remember the way he talked was so sweet and innocent. But I knew he would never see me like that so we became friends... or so I thought. I let my hand graze the counter and remember Clay watching me butter the popcorn and dropped a customers candy all over the floor. I grinned and continued walking down Clay's trail of popcorn. It led to the doors of one of the theaters. I opened up the door and walked out to the seats. I saw Clay standing in front of the giant screen with a microphone. 

"Thank you for joining me beautiful." Helmet said smiling. What the hell does he have up his sleeve?

"I brought you here tonight, for one reason. So I can show you how important you are to me. Hannah. You gave me thirteen reasons why you didn't matter. Now I'm going to give you Thirteen Reasons Why Not. Why you shouldn't leave. Why you should stay. Thirteen reasons why you matter to me." He said this almost tearing up while I already had a tearing rolling down my cheek.

"Number One. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Clay said blushing and I immediately went red and smiled. 

"Number Two. You have changed who I am for the better Hannah. I'm not this scared little boy anymore, I've grown stronger because of you." He let out a big sigh.

"Number Three. You make me feel a way no girl ever has before. You make my stomach jump and I feel like I will throw up. Well... you get the point." He said clearly embarrassed but I couldn't help but smile. This was the cutest thing ever.

"Number Four. When we first met. I knew you were gonna change me. I just thought. Shit this girl will be the death of me." He said giggling. 

"Number Five. Your always so corky I love it. You have the sassiest comebacks and the most adorable face when you get mad." 

"Number six. Your laugh is literally the cutest thing ever. I try to make you laugh just to hear your laugh because it's the most adorable thing ever."

"Number seven. Whenever your in class and your bored you always do that thing with your hair. You twist it around your finger and just look at it as if searching for someway to escape the class." 

"Number eight. Your hair. No matter what you do with it. It's beautiful. You could shave it for all I care. Okay wait please don't. But still." He said looking at me giving me a look saying 'You better not' I mouthed the words 'fine!' And continued smiling.

"Number nine. Your smile. It could brighten then whole country of Africa. The smile will always be the death of me."

"Number ten. You have such a beautiful heart. You care about others, no matter what they've done to you. You still want to make sure they are okay."

"Number 11. Your fashion. You always have a way to dress so nice and chill. You could literally be wearing a hoodie and sweatpants and you would still be more beautiful than any other girl on this Earth." 

"Number 12. Your determined. When you set your mind on something you go for it. No matter what's in your way,"

"And finally Number 13. I fell in love with you. All of you. Your perfect smile. Your perfect hair. Perfect personality. All of you. Hannah. I'm so glad you stayed. If you would've left I don't know what I would've done without the love of my life here. I could give a million reasons why you matter to me. But I guess Thirteen will do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Hannah. I want to have a family and have like two kids chasing the dog around the kitchen and you would chase them and I'll sit back and just think, how beautiful my life has become because of you. Hannah please help me build more memories of us before that day comes. Hannah Baker. Will you go to Prom with me..?" 

At that moment the theater screen flashed on and the letters 'P-R-O-M-?' Made out of a bunch of pictures of me and Clay and all of our favorite memories and things. It was such a beautiful mural. I got up from my seat and walked down towards him. I looked at him and only him because he was the only one I cared about in this moment. As I reached him I took his face in my hands whispered in his ear 'Yes.' And kiss him full of fulfillment and passion. I can't get enough of him. I've fallen in love with him just as hard maybe harder. As we came up for air I whispered in his ear, 'I love you too.' And he kissed me harder this time and I felt a tear roll down his cheek. This was a moment I'll never forget.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Sorry guys it's taken me so long to update but here it is! The Epilogue that you all have asked for! This might be the last chapter I write unless you guys have any suggestions. Enjoy! I do not own any of the 13 Reasons Why franchise just simply enjoy writing about.**

 ** _(TEN YEARS LATER)_**

CLAYS POV

"No..."

I hear Hannah mumble in her sleep and turn towards her and slip my arm around her waist. 

I slowly try to fall back asleep when I hear her mumble again. 

"No. No.. Bryce. get...GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hannah yelled and pushed me away. I shake her slightly and say her name. 

She shot straight up and looked at me out of breath and fear in her eyes. I put my hands on her hips and look at her with deep concern. This wasn't the first time she has done this.

"Babe. Are you okay..?" I say softly

"Ye..Yeah just a bad dream." She said still slightly out of breath. Before I could say anything else I heard a loud wail behind me and sighed deeply.

"I'm fine. Go take care of Jeffery." I lean forward and kiss her forehead and slip out of bed to walk over to the crib. 

"Jeff Jeff Jeff... what's wrong?" I said quietly swaying him slowly back and forth. I lift him up to my shoulder and hear the bedroom door slowly open and hear almost a soft whisper.

"Mommy..? Are you okay.?" I hear little Tony say. His little legs ran up to Hannah and jumped on our bed. She took him into her arms and cradled him.

Hannah and I had two kids. A 6 month old named Jeffery Anthony Jensen and a 3 year old named Tony Alexander Jensen.

"I'm fine baby, just a bad dream is all." She said comfortingly.

HANNAHS POV

The next morning I woke up with Tony snuggled up in between me and Clay. I look over at the alarm to see it's 7:30 am. 

"Clay. Honey your gonna be late for work." I say loud enough for him to hear me. 

I hear him mumble and wake up Tony. Tony wakes up immediately. He is always up early. He grabs a pillow and starts hitting Clay with it to wake him up. Clay opens one eye and cautiously grabs the pillow and play wrestles with Tony. I sat back and laughed because Tony was obviously beating Clay. I eventually break it up and make breakfast. 

"You ready for another day of work at 'Helmet's Bike Shop'..? I said smiling hard because I came up with the name for his bike shop.

"Cute." He said smiling and nodding towards me knowing what I was doing.

He walked towards me kissed me and said his goodbyes. As he walked out the door I went upstairs to grab Jeff and bring him downstairs to the living room. I set him down in his playpen and turned on "The Fox and the Hound" for Tony. I sat down and pulled out my laptop to finish my latest chapter of my book, "For the Deep Dark and Hopeless." It's about all the shit I went through and with some poems I wrote as well. Clay was the one who told me to write because he knew how much I loved writing. I was on the last chapter and almost done with the cover design. I wrote this book in hopes of helping others who are/were in the same position I was 10 years ago. Hopefully one day I will.

 **AN/ THANK YOU GUYS FOR OVER 10k READS THATS AMAZING! I never knew my story would grow this much. I love you all. Thank you for all your support. When 13RW season 2 comes out I might continue this story... ;)**


End file.
